Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: The Dark S Class
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Fumizuki gakuen adalag sekolah baru yang menerapkan sistem baru , namun siapa sangka di balik kehidupan sekolah yang tentram muncul mereka kelas S membawa malapetaka bagi Fumizuki Gakuen. DLDR


Pertanyaan Pertama.

Jawablah pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikut.

(1) Berapakah Nilai X yang memenuhi persamaan 4 sin x + 3 cos 3x = 2 dan berada di kuadran?

(2) Dari keempat persamaan berikut manakah yang sama artinya dengan Sin (A+B)

(i) Sin A + Cos B

(ii) Sin A – Cos B

(iii) Sin A Cos B

(iv) Sin A Cos B + Cos A Sin B

 **Jawaban Himeji**

(1) x =

(2) (iv)

 **Komentar Guru**

Bagus sekali, kau bahkan sudah bisa menggunakan selain derajat. Sangat bagus

 **Jawaban Mutsurini**

(1) x = mungkin 3

 **Komentar Guru**

Mungkin?

 **Jawaban Akihisa**

(2) mungkin (iii)

 **Komentar Guru**

... mungkin? (2)

 **Baka** to **Test** to **Shoukanjuu** : The Dark S-Class.

 **Baka** to **Test** to **Shoukanju** BUKAN milik SAYA

Baka **to** Test **to** Shoukanjuu: The Dark S-Class © Kuroko Tetsuragi

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Supernatural.

First Question: The S-Class and The Representative IS?!

Fumizuki Gakuen, sebuah akademi baru yang menerapkan sistem khusus untuk pertama kalinya. Bagian utama dari sistem tersebut adalah—

ESB—Exam Summoning Battle (entalah aku rasa memang itu kepanjangannya ==) pertandingan tersebut adalah pertarungan makhluk summon antar kelas yang diciptakan dengan teknologi tertinggi dalam ruang tertentu.

Selain itu Fumizuki Gakuen juga memiliki sistem dimana nilai 100 bukanlah nilai maksimal—para murid bisa mendapat nilai lebih dari 100 jika ia bisa dan nilai tersebut dapat memperkuat avatar yang mereka summon—dan tentu saja fasilitas sekolah.

Kalian sudah tau bukan? Murid dengan nilai tinggi akan mendapatkan kelas A dengan fasilitas dewa—sedangkan murid dengan nilai **rendah** akan mendapat yang... ah sudahlah.

Kita berpindah sejenak ke kelas A.

"Apa-apaan dia?!"

"Dia sendiri berniat untuk melawan seluruh kelas A?! Dari kelas mana dia?"

"Apa? S-Class katanya?! Apa dia ngelantur?!"

Saat ini di kelas A ada murid berseragam Fumizuki yang tak di kenali masuk ke dalam kelas A dan baru saja menyatakan perang pada kelas A.

"Mata pelajaran: Matematika... awaken."

Sebuah ruang tercipta sebuah areal khusus untuk ESB.

"Benda itu seperti milik Yoshii Akihisa dari kelas F! Bagaimana bisa ia juga punya."

"Perkenalkan namaku Kurogane Alice, maa~ aku juga akan menghancurkan kalian—"

"Ups... aku lupa waktuku tidak banyak—jadi akan aku mulai ya~ Shiken Shoukanjuu! Summon*~"

"Tsk! Summon!" seluruh kelas A—kecuali Shouko, Kubo, Aiko, Yuuko dan beberapa orang lainnya.

A Class Student Matematika vs Matematika S Class Kurogane Alice

Average: 175 vs 1460

"Diatas 1000? Apa dia manusia?!" seru salah satu murid kelas A yang jelas kaget menatap nilai yang tertera di avatar milik gadis itu.

"Hihihi~ kougeki kaishi**" avatar itu menebas seluruh shoukanjuu milik murid kelas A dan membat mereka serentak mendapat nilai 0 secara bersamaan dan bukan hanya itu.

"T—temboknya?! Temboknya hancur?!"

Serangan tadi berdampak pada hancurnya tembok yang di belakang.

"Yo, sekarang giliranmu Perwakilan Kelas, Kirishima-san..."

-S-Class-

"Ini kejam sekali..."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Katanya dia anak kelas S."

"Ha? Kelas S?"

"Itu pasti bercanda bukan?"

Desas desis terdengar dari depan kelas A yang kini hancur porak poranda, tembok yang penuh dengan bekas tebasan dan meja yang berantakan hancur.

"Aku tidak percaya semua ini dilakukan oleh Shoukanjuu." Yuuji masuk ke dalam tempat kejadian perkara bersama Akihisa dan Mutsurini.

"Oi Mutsurini, kau sudah tau dalang dari penyerangan ini?" Mutsurini menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurogane Alice—aku dengar dari Kudou-san dia adalah anak kelas S—ia menyerang kelas A sendiri. Nilai matematikanya 1460."

"What? Se—1460?!"—Yuuji

"Itu mah 2x—tidak! Bahkan hampir 3x jumlah nilai totalku!"—Akihisa

Mutsurini menganggukan kepalanya, semester dua tahun ini dimulai dengan penyerangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja bukan! Ayo kita temui kepala sekolah." Seru Yuuji tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berlagak sepertinya rencanannya berhasil atau apalah

"S-Class ya. Hm... mereka memang ada di sekolah ini—dan tentu saja saya sendiri menyayangkan kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi."

"Ceritakan pada saya apa itu sebenarnya S-Class itu." Pinta Yuuji, Kepala Sekolah.

"Baiklah... kau sendiri tahu bukan Nilai merupakan segalanya di Fumizuki, mulai dari A Class hingga F Class—." Yuuji menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Namun sebenarnya diatas kelas A masih ada satu tingkat lagi yaitu kelas S—rata-rata nilai pelajaran adalah 1000+ sebuah killing machine yang tak sengaja di buat dari perkumpulan genius yang tidak bisa diatur."

"Benar begitu bukan Yoshii Akihisa." Yuuji membulatkan matanya, ia menatap Akihisa yang tersenyum—tidak menyeringai.

"Akihisa?!"

"..." Mutsurini mah no comment, dia tetap datar meski

"Anda sadis sekali..."

"Tindakan kelas S sudah cukup membuatku kesal, sudah dikurung di bawah tanah masih saja, kalau begini caranya aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi."

"Akihisa apa maksud—"

"Kaihou***" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Akihisa.

"K—kaihou?"

"Kalian sudah tahu seharusnya bukan."

"Oi! Nenek tua! Tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Yuuji menggebrak meja kesal, wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, Perwakilan dari kelas S—dialah, Yoshii Akihisa."

"Karena identitasku sudah ketahuan—akan bahaya kalau sampai hal ini menyebar ke mana-mana."

Akihisa mendekat ke arah Yuuji dan Mutsurini.

"Mata pelajaran umum... awaken."

"Kepala sekolah kau tak mengentikannya?!"

Kepala Sekolah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin pun tetap tidak bisa melakukannya—mereka memiliki kebebasan yang bahkan aku sendiripun tak bisa melarangnya—sebagai ganti selain perwakilan kelas, mereka dilarang keluar dari kelas bawah tanah."

"Shiken shoukanjuu! Summon!" Akihisa mensummon Shoukanjuunya—Shoukanjuu yang sangat familiar dimata Yuuji dan Mutsurini namun satu hal yang membuatnya lain.

"Poin macam apa itu?!"—Yuuji

"Tapi kita tak punya pilihan lain."—Mutsurini

"Summon!"

F Class Tsuchiya Kouta & Sakamoto Yuuji Umum vs Umum (Revealed) S Class Yoshii Akihisa.

1168 poin & 1920 poin vs 16764

"Total nilai 16 ribu lebih—inikah kekuatan dari S Class."

"Yang penting sekarang kita lari dulu."—Mutsurini

"Itu ide bagus." Mereka ancang-ancang keluar sementara Akihisa hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak mengejar mereka?"

"Tidak..." ia menon-aktifkan alat itu sehingga ruangan isolasi khusus yang sedari tadi menyelimuti seluruh sekolah.

"Ruangannya menghilang!" seru Yuuji ketika mendapati semua menjadi seperti semula, dan shoukanjuu mereka hilang.

Disaat yang sama terdengar langkah kaki, mereka melihat ke belakang.

"Himeji dan Shimada!"

"Eh? Ada apa Sakamoto-kun." Tanya Himeji

"Kita punya berita tak mengenakan tentang Akihisa."

Tap

Tap

Baru saja Sakamoto ingin berbicara dengan Himeji Akihisa muncul entah darimana.

"Aki!"—Shimada

"Akihisa-kun..."—Himeji

Namun Akihisa malah menagabaikan dua gadis itu dan berheanti tepat di depan mereka.

"Akihisa..."

Ia hanya menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau—"

"Sejak tahun lalu—"

"Apa?!"

"Maa~ itu tidak penting." Kata Akihisa tentu saja membuat para gadis bingung.

"Aki, Yuuji—kalian bicara apa sih?" Tanya Shimada—Himeji mengangguk meminta kepastian akan pertanyaan Shimada

"Himeji, akan aku jelaskan semuanya nanti, Akihisa! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian seenaknya—kami kelas F akan menyatakan perang terhadap kalian kelas S!"

"Apa?!"

"Aki?!"

"Akihisa-kun..." para gadis jelas saja menatap Akihisa dengan tatapan kaget—kelas S—kelas yang memporak-porandakan kelas A tadi pagi.

Dan Akihisa.

"Baiklah~ akan kuterima tantangan bodohmu itu, besok—areal seluruh sekolah." Lalu sosok Akihisa hilang begitu saja.

"Hoi?! Ini bukan film horror bukan?! Kenapa Akihisa jadi kaya hantu."

Ekhem, biar author sekaligus narator yang menjelaskannya.

Akihisa bukan jadi hantu, dia menggunakan Gate—untuk kembali ke kelasnya di bawah tanah, istilah lainnya itu adalah sebuah alat kecil sangat yang terpasang di balik dasinya.

Ngomong-ngomong saya juga punya.

"Oh begitu, Gate ya."

"Sakamoto-kun tolong jelaskan semuanya."

TBC

Kamus:

*Shiken shoukanjuu! Summon: Ujian Makhuk Pemanggil! Summon

**Kougeki Kaishi: Meluncurkan Serangan

***Kaihou: Release

Entah kenapa aku bisa buat FF aneh ini dikala ai masih rada sakit dan yah Akinya OOC banget, mau gimana lagi, ane lagi suka-sukanya sama Dark!MainProtagonist, jadi aku entah kenapa pengen banget buat FF dimana Akihisa turun pangkat jadi Main Antagonist yang jenius—tingkat monster namun memimpin kelas S yang jahat!

Total nilai Akihisa adalah 16764 dengan rata-rata 1500+ untuk setiap mata pelajarannya dan beberapa berhasil menembus angka 2000, perwakilan kelas S dan juga berarti dalang dari penyerangan kelas A atau otomatis dia final boss yang harus di kalahkah #sopiler.

Ini FF pertama saya di BakaTest! Semoga bisa berkenan! Viva dark!MainProta!

Next: Pembantaian! F-Class vs Yoshii Akihisa.

"Aku sendiri saja sudah cukup."


End file.
